Ice Isn't Allowed in Summer
by parisfashionista686
Summary: Ally's the type of girl who works hard, has a lot of friends, and wants everyone to be happy, but she has secrets she's not ready to share yet. She planned for the perfect summer, but what happens when someone new joins her friend group? Will Austin break her ice or will he turn her warm heart to ice...
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's Pov**

I dropped my bags off in my room and then texted my best friend Trish. It was finally summer! Every summer my family and I head to Marco Island, we've been going there since I was three. That's where Trish and I met. Her family moved next door when she and I were 5. We've been best friends since. I walked over to her house after I texted her to tell her I was coming over.

"Ally!"

"Trish!"

Although we had seen each other the day before, being excited to see each other never got old.

"So I was thinking that all of us head to Zazis and grab lunch." Trish said after I sat down on one of her twin beds.

Zazis was a place that had snacks, coffee, muffins, candy, and really anything. They were only open until 9, but only served the menu till 5. They, according to my friends and I had the best grilled cheese. Oh right, my friends. Well there's Trish (obviously), Kira, Carrie, Piper, Sofi, and Hanna. I was especially close with them except Kira was new to the group, she was introduced by Sofi, and then we also hang out with guys. There's Elliot, Gavin, Dallas, Dez, Zac, and Mike. Mike and Elliot were twins, identical twins, both equally hot. I dated Elliot when I was 12 until I was 14, so we broke up 2 years ago. As sweet as a guy he is, he's a) an airhead, and b) we only see each other in the summer. Dallas is the hottest guy in the group, but he's dating Sofi so, he's off limits. Gavin is from Georgia so he makes girls swoon with his accent, but he's dating Piper. Mike, Elliot's twin, is the opposite of Elliot. Elliot is very outgoing but Mike is quiet. He's incredibly smart so he boards in London. Carrie actually lives in London, an they are dating right now. Zac is gay, but only Hanna and I know. He's a great guy and he and I like to spend time alone and just gossip sometimes.

"Ya sure." I replied

"Oh and Dez will be coming late, but he'll be there."

"Wait I thought u came with him," I asked, "Did something happen between you two?"

Dez and Trish have been dating for a year now, last June they started just hooking up, and then they finally started dating. Thing is this was all secret until last August at a party Dallas threw. I needed to talk to Trish so I went searching for them. Really wish I hadn't, I'm still trying to get the image out of my mind. So everyone found out they were dating after I walked in on them and they confessed

"No, no everything is great between us," she said, "His friend Austin's parents are going through a nasty divorce so he offered to let Austin stay with him for the summer. It was all arranged today."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Ya but the problem is he's staying in Dez's room." She said annoyed

"Oh come on seriously, u just put that image back in my mind!"

"Hahaha sry, got an idea though?"

"One that that Austin kid will believe?"

"Heard he's an airhead."

"How'd he get into St Joes then?"

My school's an all girls, private, independent, catholic school. Our school is the sister school to St Joes, the all boys, private, independent, catholic school. They were both top notch in Miami where Dez, Trish, and I lived.

"Money, and his family are all alumni. But for the family part, I hear that the Moons have drop down gorgeous sons. Austin is the only Moon in his family tho, but I hear his dad is a total DILF, and his dad is riiiiiicchhhhhhh." She replied

"Wow u know a lot about the Moons." I said with a laugh

"Ya Dez filled me in. We better get going tho. And oh ya I meant to tell you he's single."

Great. A guy who is supposedly hot and is single, just what I need. From the sounds of it though I do not think he's my type so I'm just going to be polite and mind my own buisness. That's possible right? I mean Kira is single too, so is Zac, and Jane is in a long term relationship so I have like no chance with him. So they can all have him and I can spend my summer before junior year relaxing and chilling and

"Ally!"

"Oh right, coming!" And I ran downstairs.

**I hope you like it, I promise I'll update really soon! Review, I want to know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'm going to try to update every Saturday, so just check Saturday night for new chapters, or you can follow the story ;) **

**So here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

_Ally's Pov_

"Uh, 1 grilled cheese, a water, and a bag of chips."

"That'll be $8.00 Ally Bally." Said Anne, the owner of Zazis.

Her husband died 5 years ago, so now it's just her. She's known me since I started coming here so were close. We both know that the prices are unbelievably high, but this is her only source of income.

"Here you go Anne, see u soon!"

"You too suga, I'll bring your food out when it's ready." She smiled and started helping the next character.

"SOFI, HANNA, CARRIE, PIPER AHH, I've missed you, OMG!"

"ALLY! EEEE!" They all shrieked back

We just jumped up and down and up and down, we look like 2 year olds but we don't give a shit.

"Um hello?" Said a voice from behind

"Oh Kira! Omg I didn't see you!" I replied

"It's ok." She shrugged, I felt bad

We sat down and just talked and talked until we realized something wasn't right.

"The boys, that's what's missing..." Piper said

"Oh ya, maybe they got hit by cars because the total average of people that get hit by cars is-"

"Sorry Carrie, not now, the boys are here." Sofi said

"Ladies, the party has arrived" said Elliot.

The boys all sat down next to they're S.O's while Hanna, Zac, Trish, a space for Dez and I sat. We decided that based on what we knew about the "new kid" (Austin) he should sit next to Kira. They're personalities match, he's hot (Zac found a photo of him and showed me and Hanna), she's a model, we all joked that they're the type of people who have sleep with someone and then don't call them. Sometimes it's hard to believe that we're all 16 because only Hanna, Zac, Carrie and I are virgins. Ok maybe only wasn't the right word but close enough. Everyone was engaged in their own conversations, so Hanna group texted Zac and I.

"Look, I've known you guys for a while and I have to tell you that, well I'm gay." She texted

"Ya no shit Sherlock." Said Zac

"Zac!" I hit him, our friends looked at me confused, I just smiled

"That's cool Hanna, you'd be a great girlfriend, I already know your a good best friend." I said with a smiley face

"I don't like you that way to make that clear, I don't like any of us that way, sorry!" She replied with a nervous emoji

"Hanna, it's ok, I'm not mad, I still look at you the same way, don't worry." I said with a heart emoji

We were all so caught up in conversation that we didn't notice Dez walk to our table, he slid in next to me and then we all noticed.

"Dez!" We all said

"Hi!" He said and put his arm around Trish.

I noticed that Austin was standing up awkwardly, probably wondering we're he should sit.

"There's a space here." Kira said batting her eyes at him

"And there's a pretty girl next to it, my lucky day." He said with a smirk, she bit her lip slightly.

He was hot, his voice made me melt, when he smirked tho, I felt like I had eaten the best molten lava cake in the world. I looked away because I figured I was staring. Dez told us about Austin but I couldn't focus, his eyes were so cold, but it made him serious. His abs were toned, a six pack I could see through his shirt, and those muscles, did I mention the muscles? I shouldn't fall for him, but there's no way that my heart is going to let that happen. Everyone was talking to him, they were all attracted to his abs and muscles and hair, but his eyes stood out to me. They were so cold, I didn't understand, I needed to know why they were so cold, ice cold, and I needed to make them warm. After all it's Florida, ice isn't allowed.

**Ok hopefully you enjoyed it, chapter 3**

**will be posted next Saturday.**

**Thx Ross Lynch R5 fan for reviewing, I really do appreciate it!**


End file.
